


What Kind of Man

by Selitos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Confessions, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Pre-Season/Series 06, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selitos/pseuds/Selitos
Summary: After finding Keith roughed up in the infirmary, Lance confronts him. Keith says Shiro did it. And that it was the best thing to ever happen to him.After hearing Keith's story, Lance remembers some odd things about their leader.





	What Kind of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I forgot season 6 comes out tomorrow. And this story will likely be overriden by it.
> 
> So I kinda rushed to get it started. Please be kind.

Lance flounced into the Castle’s medical bay. Dressed in his bathrobe and slippers, he wasn't expecting company. He  _ was _ , however, expecting his long search for the Altean equivalent to moisturizer to pay off. Whatever Allura said about not having anything like that, Lance knew no one looked that good without chemical help. Just after he'd started rifling through drawers, a painful hiss distracted him.

On the far side of the room was his mullet-headed nemesis. Keith was sitting on an examination table, hunched over and dabbing something at his wrist. Lance gave in to his nosey inclinations after a very short battle. He kept up behind his target, moving quietly.

When he got close, he realized that something about Keith seemed off. The first issue was the myriad injuries he sported. Fresh bruises littered his exposed skin. That accursed mullet was even more disheveled than usual. Whatever salve Keith had found, it wasn't doing anything to cover up the bright red bands circling his wrists. But the most concerning were the marks at his neck. The handprint, and it couldn't be anything else, spanned the column of his throat.

The other issue was how  _ relaxed _ Keith looked. Sure, he was clearly in some pain. But for the first time Lance could remember, his limbs moved languidly. Keith wasn't actively casing the room. The bizarre dichotomy between his appearance and demeanor was extremely odd.

“What the hell happened to you?” asked Lance. Keith startled so bad he leapt a few inches off the table. When his ass impacted the metal surface, Keith let out a strangled yelp.

The shorter Paladin gasped a few pained breaths before he could respond. “God damnit, don't  _ do _ that to me,” he snarled.

“Yeah, I'm not gonna apologize.” Lance wagged a finger to point at all of Keith. “Cause this demands an explanation.”

Keith's cheeks flushed red. “N-none of your business,” he stammered.

“Ookay, now I know it's my business. Spill, or I'll get Coran or Shir-”

“No! Don't get Shiro. I'll, I'll answer. Just don't call him.” Keith looked around the room, trying to gather his thoughts. Lance didn't give him a chance.

“Huh? Why don't you want your boyfriend to know about this?” Lance knew they'd been having trouble recently, but these injuries were something Shiro would want to know.

Keith grimaced. “Because, because he kinda did this...”

“ _ What the fuck?! _ He assaulted you?” shrieked Lance.

“No! That's not what happened.” Again, Keith trailed off.

“You better have a good explanation for why this isn't assault and battery.” The Latino put his hands on his hips and waited.

Keith sighed. “Ugh, it's complicated. You know how distant he's been ever since we rescued him?” The Blue-turned-Red Paladin nodded. “Well, he's been that way with me too. We hadn't had sex after that. At all. I've always had the higher libido, so I'm used to waiting. But this was crazy!” Keith looked down at his hands. “I got desperate. I asked Pidge if I could borrow their bayard. When Shiro went to his room, not ours, I kinda forced the issue...” 

Lance frowned. “Pidge’s bayard? Oh god you didn't. Tell me you didn't tie him up.”

Keith's guiltily flush was all the answer Lance needed. “I know how bad it sounds. But I was out my mind. Anyway, I'd barely got his pants undone when he broke free.”

“And that's when he attacked you?”

Keith shook his head before throwing it back. “No, that's when I had the best sex of my life!”

Lance's mouth dropped open. “Say what now? Was it reverse make-up sex? Fucking first then fight?”

“You don't get it. He's always been gentle.  _ Too _ gentle. He wouldn't even pull my hair!” He threw an embarrassed look to Lance. “I've got needs, man. But he'd never do it. Until today!” Once again, Keith's ragged condition and cheerful disposition contrasted with each other. “It's like he remembered everything I've ever wanted and did it all at once!” He paused, and looked down to his raw forearms. “Even if he went a little overboard...”

Lance turned to pace. “I'm still not getting it. He put you in the infirmary but he didn't attack you. He didn't want sex but you did. You wanted kinky shit he never gave you. Then he  _ really _ wanted sex and did the rough stuff? Except it was too rough?”

Keith fidgetted. “Kinda? Here's exactly what happened...”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out ASAP. It'll be first person, as Keith tells his story.
> 
> Please, do not comment about season 6. When I've watched it and possibly incorporated it, I will change the tags accordingly.


End file.
